The Past
by Shippo31001
Summary: Marceline and PB seem to have some history, but what have they gone through exactly? I suck at summaries, guys. Story will be much better.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess? Are you ready?" Peppermint Butler asked, knocking on her door. There was no reply. Worried, the man of candy pushed the chamber door open. "Bonnibel?"

The lump on the large canopy bed caused him alarm. No one had ever had to awaken the princess! There were rumors around the kingdom that she didn't sleep at all. Peppermint Butler knew better. She was responsible and woke herself every morning. He'd put her to bed on several occasions, taking it upon himself to clean up her messes. For her to still be in bed, something must be wrong! He approached the bed and saw a mop of pink hair. "Bonnibel?" He whispered, "Wake up."

"I'm not asleep." She replied coldly.

He bowed his head at the sixteen year old's response. "My lady, pardon my rudeness, but you should be dressed already."

She rolled over to look at him, "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

He took her hand in his sadly and brushed his fingers over her knuckles, "Afraid so, my dear."

"My dearest princess... Before your father passed, I promised I'd take care of you and assure that you'd grow up to be a respectable lady. Do you know how proud I am of you?"

She felt tears filling her eyes. She'd give anything to hear her father say that to her... "I miss them terribly."

He kissed her hand, "Ten years ago today, your parents gave everything to protect you. They will always be with you, so there is nothing to miss."

Her tears caused him to look away, "I do anyways..."

He stood and patted her hand before placing it on the bed, "It is only to be expected. Your father was my best friend."

She sat up and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry for your loss."

He smiled, "Come, darling. I'll take you to see them." She pulled herself from the bed and looked in the mirror. "I'll return in ten minutes to escort you." With this he was gone.

Bubblegum sat back on the bed. She'd grown up a lot on her own. While the candy people loved her as much as they loved her parents, there was only so much they could do. She fought off the memories of that horrible day. Letting out a shaky sigh, Bubblegum dressed.

She pulled on a floor length gown with white sleeves and a white collar. Behind this she pulled a cloak from the wardrobe. This cloak was all she had that was not red, pink, purple, or white. It had belonged to her father. She pulled her hair into a low braid, but her bangs managed to slip out.

She looked in the mirror and forced a smile. She was a princess and her kingdom loved her. They never needed to see her depressed.

With a fake smile and her cloak folded in her hands, Bubblegum left her chambers.

When in the garden, she found Peppermint Butler on his way in to see to her. "Oh! Princess, it was nice of you to meet me here."

She nodded and looked around. "Where is Lady?"

Peppermint Butler handed her an umbrella, "She was not feeling well, so I insisted that she stay home. I will be your personal escort and I thought a walk through the cool air might do you some good."

She gave another polite nod, "Shall we be off then?" Her voice was laced in sadness.

The two candy people walked in silence, save for the forest life. It seemed that the shadows of the forest caused the sun to simply not exist because Bubblegum had to put her father's cloak around her shoulders to keep warm.

They found the old cemetery easily. It was where most royalty was buried, even those of far away realms such as the Nightosphere. It was the safest place for the dead. They could not be disturbed here -not with guards at every gate. No grave robber ever survived a climb over the tall spires on the fence. She nodded to the guards and they allowed her to pass. "You run on ahead, Bonnibel. I will catch up with you." Peppermint Butler announced.

She nodded and closed her umbrella as she browsed the large mausoleums. She found the one her parents were in towards the center of the cemetary. It was impressive that she could navigate her way there all on her own. She placed her prop on the side of the stone building. She exhaled steadily and heaved open the crypt door. Everything was dark. She reached into a sack that hung on the door and pulled forth a match. With this match she lit the torches on either side of the door and a third one between her parents' sarcophagi.

She sat on her legs beneath the torch and felt her eyes watering. "Mother... Father... I know I shouldn't be here... It was my fault you are even like this... but I missed you so much." Tears slipped from her eyes. "I miss you so much," She repeated, bowing her head. Her knees bent, supporting her arms and hanging head as she wept.

_"It will all be alright_

_No one is to blame_

_for nothing is or ever was_

_but hatred, love, and fame."_

She looked up, at her mother's resting place, "Mother?"

_"How did I end up here?"_ The voice continued singing. She stood in shock, unsure of how to respond. The beautiful voice sang to her a sweet and morbid melody.

_"Where did it all go sour?_

_One moment I'm alive,_

_The next I wield this flo'er._

_The thorns prick my fingers_

_but its too dark to see if I bleed._

_Will I ever get out of here?"_

By now Bubblegum had began looking for the body to this lovely voice, wiping her tears away. "Hello? Whoever you are... Where are you? What are you doing here?"

_"Will I ever be free?"_

She took the torch from between the graves and waved it around. "Where are you?"

There was a harsh laugh. "Now I've cracked...

_The voices speak and whisper things to me..._

_ They say things in the dark _

_of how I might see once again_

_They say things in the dark_

_of how it will never... end_."

Bubblegum heard a small sound like someone leaning back against the stone. She looked down at her feet. It was impossible! This was a crypt. No one could possibly be beneath her. "I am here!" She said anyways, "I... I want to help you. You have to tell me where you are."

"I'm in the dark." The voice replied simply. "You know that."

Bubblegum looked around with a question. The voice was definitely coming from beneath her. That meant there had to be something loose, right? Like a stone staircase hidden by the walls?

She searched for a long time, wishing she could simply find whatever she was looking for. The voice had gone away now, remaining silent. After tiring of her search, the torches growing dim from the wind and cold that seeped into the stone room from the open door, she slid down beside her father's tomb. "I don't see you... How do I even know you're there? I could've imagined it." She muttered to herself.

The voice spoke again, "Of course I'm here. You are the one that plagues me."

Bubblegum's eyes widened. She'd crawled all over the floor, hoping to hear signs of the captive in the stone, but it was never so loud as it was where she sat. She leaned the fire down and felt something beneath her fingers. 'It could not be that easy,' she thought.

She tugged a small string and grunted as it refused to budge. She dipped her fingers into the crevice between stone slabs. With all her strength, she pulled it up. It opened after a moment.

A shocked gasp reached her ears. "Hello?" Bubblegum called into the dark casam. There was no reply. She looked around, contemplating her situation. She took her torch in hand and gently lowered herself into the darkness.

"Voice? Are you down here?" She asked. The second it left her lips she felt silly. She waved the flame around until her eyes fell on a large stone pallet. She approached it and stared with a question. This was the type of pallet for newly deceased corpses. Why was there no body?

She walked around it and looked down at the sound of shaky breathing. A gasp shook her. "You are real?" The voice asked, omitting from the pale blue/grey lips of a teenager, about her age.

"Yes... I told you I was. What are you doing down here?" Bubblegum asked, pulling her cloak from around her shoulders to hand to the girl.

The stranger shied away. Her dress was lower cut, leaving her shoulder's mostly bare. It fell to a point between her breasts. The skirt was ripped and dirty. She shivered from her lack of clothing. "Take it." Bubblegum demanded gently.

The girl reached out and took the clothing, standing. She pulled it over her shoulders and sighing in relief. "Why do you do this?" She asked, deep ember eyes down cast. Her hair was wild and shoulder-length. Her face was as dirty as her dress.

"Because you need it... Why are you in here?" She asked again.

"I... I don't know." The stranger announced, looking up to meet the candy girl's eyes.

Bubblegum stepped forward, "I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum... I want to help you."

The stranger scoffed, "I'm obviously dead and my spirit is trapped here. That's the only way this is possible. you can not help me."

Curious, Bubblegum touched the girl's hand. "You seem alive to me. You even have body heat. Please, let me help you."

The girl looked down again and nodded, "Alright... T-thank you."

Bubblegum smiled, loneliness and sadness forgotten. "What's your name?"

There was a pause with obvious thought before the girl looked up at her, "I... I don't remember."

* * *

So that's chapter one... Its a little slow. Don't worry, not all of it will be like this. Tell me what you think -great, good, bad, horrid, not worthy of continuation, too early to tell, etc.

As I have said, I'm not a huge fan of this pairings, but I am hoping it will grow on me. It isn't utterly repulsive, but I think I can get used to it.

On another note: Who can't wait for The Bad Little Boy episode of Adventure Time?! *Raises hand* That'd be me! ^_^ Marshall Lee will make his official appearance!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_Her tiny blue hands plucked the petals from the flower before her. "Oh ooh la la la." She sang happily, picking another small flower from the grass. "Mommy will like these." She announced, standing to pick many more with petals on them._

_She looked up and squinted at the sun with a huff, "Its so hot out!"_

_With this she set off in the direction of the small town her mother worked in. It was not unusual for her to show up in her mother's antique shop. Some of the other ladies even gave her candy when she went in. Besides, it wasn't like this town was dangerous. It wasn't all too big and noisy. It was a small everybody-knows-everybody type community. Lately, everyone had been scared of the big metal birds that were flying over head, but she saw nothing wrong with it. She knew men came into the town and took families away -but to where she didn't know. All she knew was something was happening and that it hadn't effected her yet._

_She skipped down the hill and hummed to herself, short hair flailing in tune with her steps. She was careful to make sure her ears werre covered by her hair. Mommy said they were different and that people wouldn't like them too much if they were seen. She had noticed that her skin color was different from that of the other people, but she liked it. The rest of the world settled for their peach colored skin, but her own was a lovely blueish grey color like Mommy._

_It had often created wonder in the child of why she had pointy teeth and pointy ears, but her mother didn't. Mommy had explained it as "The only way I could have you."_

_There were loud noises and her expression fell as the town came into view. The smell of smoke invaded her nostrils as she looked up at the flaming buildings. She looked around with wide eyes as she tried to find a familiar face._

_Any face at all would have been nice, but these weren't nice times._

_She quickly sped over to Mommy's shop, hopping over a crashed bicycle. "Mommy!" She shouted, looking up at the broken glass of the door. She pushed it open with all her strength, moving the light wire shelf that had fallen. The bells on the door had fallen to the floor upon her forced entry. "Mommy?" She asked, worry seeping through her._

_She looked around the front of the shop, coming up short. She reached the back of the building before she heard anything. There was a loud crash and a grunt coming from behind a closed door. "Please, don't do this!" Mommy's voice shouted._

_"Why would I spare you? Your kind no longer exist here. I have devoured them all and grown all the more stronger. Your little curse can't save you now." A raspy voice replied._

_She shivered from the sound of the voice. Who was in there with Mommy? What was wrong? "I can give you power... I can give you whatever you want! Just please, don't do this... Please."_

_Tiny hands grasped the door knob and twisted it, opening the door. "Enough!" The angry voice shouted. There was another loud noise as the door swung completely open. The large mass of black towered over Mommy. Her face twisted in terror and tears streamed down her cheeks as the mass turned to look at the child. Ember eyes wide, the child stumbled back at the sight of the skull that stared her down. While the entity had no eyes, she could tell it had a hungry gaze. "It seems I missed one." It rasped._

_She gasped and stepped back. Mommy stood up and grabbed something, a chair it seemed, and slammed it down on the skull. "Marceline, run!" She shouted._

_Young Marceline ran at top speed, squealing as her mother fought the creature._

"Marceline!" She gasped, springing forward in the bed. Her breathing was ragged as if she had ran a mile. The pink girl, Bonnibel, stood next to her, looking down worriedly. She calmed herself and took in the scene of the candy infirmary. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" A large chunk of candy wearing a nurse's outfit asked.

Wide ember eyes settled on the nurse. "What the Hell is that?" She shouted, scooting back on the bed.

Bubblegum nodded and thanked the nurse, but explained that everything was fine. "What does that mean?" She asked calmly, sitting back in the chair that she'd pulled beside the bed.

"What? What the hell?" Bubblegum nodded curiously. The teen scratched her head, "Uh... Its a phrase. I didn't mean to curse like that. It kind of slipped."

The pink girl's eyes widened, "You cursed the nurse?!"

"No! I meant -Just... Words like that are considered _'cursing'_. Its not the actual act of cursing someone. My apologies, Bonnibel." She rubbed her hand before leaning back to recline on the bed. She looked over, "Marceline."

Bubblegum's brow furrowed, "What?"

The girl smiled a little, "My name is Marceline."

"Well, Marceline, do you remember anything else? Where are your parents? Who put you in the tomb? Can you tell me anything about yourself?" Bubblegum asked, straitening her posture.

Marceline closed her eyes, trying to remember. "My Mom is... gone. Daddy? I don't know where Daddy is. I remember he threw me a party for my birthday, but I don't remember past our dance."

"Well, how old are you?"

Marceline thought for a moment, "I don't know how long I was in the dark, but Daddy threw me a party for my five hundredth birthday. That was after the Great Mushroom War."

"You were there during the war?!" Bubblegum shouted.

Marceline frowned and rolled over, "Yeah... Its how I lost my Mom."

Biting her lip, Bubblegum held back. She had so many questions about this Marceline's past, but she didn't want to pry. That was rude. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Marceline patted her stomach, "Dirty and hungry."

"Princess!" A new voice yelled as the sound of footsteps entering the room caught Marceline's attention. "I heard our guest was awake and I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"Draw a bath for Marceline, here. She needs new clothing and bring her something to eat, please, Peppermint Bulter." She announced. A large peice of peppermint approached the bed and smiled at the tired teen. "Right away, Princess."

He fled after that, leaving Marceline with many questions. "You're a princess? Of what?"

"I'm Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

Marceline nodded as best she could from her position, "I like Bonnibel better."

Bubblegum giggled as two candy people came in, "Come along, Miss! Your bath will be ready by the time we get to it!"

Marcline was pulled out of the room with a worried expression.

* * *

This one's a little shorter. Sorry about that! I hope not to disappoint anyone in the upcoming, or this one, chapters. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline shivered. She'd never been bathed before she was quite certain it was the most disturbing thing she'd ever endured. The woman who gave her a bath explained that usually they'd allow her to bathe on her own, but she seemed traumatized earlier and they didn't want her to drown or anything. After all, it was an enormous tub! It wasn't as big as the personal one in the princess's chambers, but it was still pretty large.  
Once her bath was complete she was dressed in a spare dress that one of the staff members apparently found. It was a light purple -nearly pink- with long sleeves that hooked onto her middle finger. She rolled her shoulder's as the neck was wide and nearly exposed her shoulders. It drug the floor easily as she was escorted out of the chamber.

Her hair next. It hung just past her shoulders in its stringy wetness. The maids were nearly murdered. She was very tender-headed and her hair held the tangles of long periods of being untouched. Eventually they could pull it out of her face, pulling it into a high bun that rested elegantly on the top of her head.

"I hope you are hungry!" The maid beamed. "The princess had a large feast prepared for you!"

"For me?" Marceline asked. She was pulled by the hand as she drifted deep into her thoughts. Who was this girl -Bonnibel Bubblegum? Why was she so intent on helping her? What did she want? A saddened expression crossed her face. Where were her loved ones? Why did they not know she was sealed in a strange crypt? She felt tears come to her eyes. Why weren't they there to find her?...

The maid suddenly stopped, causing the teen to run into her slightly. "Umph. Sorry about that." She muttered.

The maid smiled and motioned her toward the large dining hall. Had it been more darkly decorated, it might have resembled the old dining hall her father took out of his palace many years earlier. The maid wasn't kidding when she said there was a huge feast. Marceline stared, her stomach growling, at the twelve foot table that was covered in many foreign dishes that she'd never lied eyes on before. Her mouth was watering.

Recomposing herself, she remembered her manners. Looking to her hostess, she nodded in thanks. Bubblegum sat, posture perfect, at the end of the table. She stopped mid-bite, leaving spaghetti noodles to dangle from her fork, to chime, "How was your bath, Marceline?" She motioned for her guest to sit down.

Marceline sat at the opposite end of the table, remembering the etiquette she'd received lessons on so long ago. "It was... alright."

The smile the princess returned forced her to smile as well. "Please, eat what you would like! Peppermint Butler will bring you whatever you want to drink."

"Do you have any soda?" She asked.

Bubblegum's head leaned to the side in question, "What's that?"

Marceline waved her hand and smiled, "Never mind. I will take whatever is easiest for your staff. It would be rude of me to force them to get something specifically for myself."

The gummy teen chuckled, taking in a bite of her noodles. Marceline reached over for a small dinner roll and a weird meat-like substance that she couldn't discern. "So, Bonnibel... How old are you?"

Bubblegum sipped her drink as a glass was set beside Marceline and a dark liquid was poured for her. She smiled her thanks to the round servant. "I'm unsure. I have kept myself this young on purpose for my kingdom. If I rid myself of extra biomass, I can become as young as I wish -same for adding biomass. In theory at least."

"At least you can choose your age. My kind only age very slowly once they hit adolescence."

"Which reminds me... What is your kind? I've never seen someone with blue skin before." She asked, shoveling in more of her food.

Marceline sipped the drink and found it vaguely bitter. "I am a half demon."

"Really? I've never met a demon before."

She bit into the weird meat substance after a while and groaned in satisfaction. It was irresistably sweet, melting on her tongue. "You seemed... surprised earlier when I talked about the war. May I ask why that is?" She asked, taking in another bite of the food.

It took a moment for Bubblegum to reply, afterall it was rude to speak with your mouth full. "You just look so young. I suppose you just explained that, but... Your looks are very deceiving."

With a brow raised, the half demon asked, "How long ago was the war?"

"Don't quote me on this. I'd have to look in my history books, but I believe it was around nine hundred and eighty years ago."

Choking on her drink, Marceline leaved down against the table. A servant came to pat her on the back but she shooed him away. "That's not possible! I just turned five hundred. It hasn't been that long. Its only been four hundred and something years."

Bubblegum chuckled, "How silly! Of course it was closer to nine hundred years. My memory may be faulty, but I believe I did the math right."

She looked shocked as she gulped. Nine hundred years? Four hundred years difference...

Bubblegum caught sight of her expression and wiped her mouth. "How long were you in the crypt?"

She put her hand on her forehead, "I -I don't know... I was asleep for some of the time..."

The princess looked on with interest. "How did you get in there?"

Marceline stood, knocking her chair over. "I don't know! This is all too overwhelming. Do you have a place I can ly down?" She asked.

"Of course. Guards, please escort her to the guest chambers."

Two guards from the door came to stand beside her.

_A smile danced on her pale blue lips. "Daddy, thank you so much. This is wonderful." She announced, looking at the ball room of her father's palace._

_"Its no problem for you, Marceline, but I can't take all the credit. Your boyfriend had a lot to do with it. He said five hundred can be life changing." Hunson Abideer said, kissing his daughter's hand. Sure, she'd had some bad beef with her father, but she could push all tha aside for one night. You only turn five hundred once. The music ended and her guests turned to applaud the band. _

_Marceline lifted the end of her dress and removed her mask. She couldn't believe her father would throw her a masquerade party for her birthday. Of course, she didn't know half of the people there, but they were Hell's citizens. She had to allow them to come as a favor to her father. "Speaking of Ash, wear is he?"_

_"He said to send you to the balcony when you noticed his absence." Her father motioned to the doors that were hidden by two large tapestries. He hugged his daughter once more, "Remember. Change can be good." _

_She grinned and shuffled through the crowd. Pushing aside the cloth and pulled open a door. Ash stood in the night, wearing his best garbs. "Ash? What areyou dong out here?" She asked. _

_She heard him sig, "Mar-mar... I really wanted to give you the best birthday possible." _

_"You did! My father even danced with me. The only thing that could've made this day better would be seeing my mom again."_

_"I hope this comes as a close second." Ash announced, conjuring a box from thin air. "Here, happy birthday."_

_Marceline took the box and opened it to find a small band with a large stone. The ring was absolutely gorgeous, "Ash, are you... are you proposing to me?" _

_He smiled and blushed a little. She grinned at the delicious jewel and suddenly frowned. "I'd like to, Ash... I really would, but-"_

_"But she's mine." A new voice announced from the shadows._

_Ash stepped in front of the birthday girl and snarled, "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."_

_The figure stepped out, but his face blurred in Marceline's view. "Tavarius, what are you doing here?" She whispered as the figured pushed Ash away._

_The vampire grinned, fangs protruding devilishly, "I'm a king. I can go where I please."_

_He leaned down and took her chin in his fingers. She slapped his hand away and stepped back, "This is my father's home. You're trespassing here."_

_The vampire king looked over at Ash and pushed him down, holding his throat, over the balcony. Ash sputtered and gasped as Tavarius leaned over and sunk his fangs into the young wizard. "What are you doing?" She shouted, pulling him off the suitor._

_"I'm solving a problem." _

_She took his hands in her own, "What problem?" _

_His crimson eyes twinkled as he looked into hers, "You said you would not be mine because of another suitor. Had I known it was this... Abomination, I'd-"_

_"Its not him!" She blurted. Of course it wasn't. The king had shown his interest in her, but she just didn't feel for him. He wasn't on her wave length. Ash liked her as well, but she would not give her soul to be with him... Tavarius was dangerous. He couldn't know this._

_"What?" The two males asked in unison. Ash sat down, holding the gushing blood at his neck._

_"And after that display, I refuse your offer! I can't be with someone as jealous as you!" She fumed. She turned her back on them both, clenching her fists at her side._

_Tavarius was suddenly in front of her, rubbing her neck, "My blood rushes at the beauty you possess when angered." _

_She growled and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me"_

_He placed his long fingers on her wrist. A growl emitted from Ash, 'She said not to touch her!"_

_Tavarius scoffed, "She'd rather my hand on her than your's." _

* * *

And end! That's all for this chapter, kiddies. Hope you can wait a week for the next one and I hope this isn't utterly horrible. I love reviews -hint. hint.

-Shippo


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline awoke in a cold sweat as a knocking sounded at her door. "Miss Marceline? Princess Bubblegum has requested your presence in the dining hall for your morning meal."

She straitened herself and stood up out of the bed. "Uh, ok. I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed." She called through the door.

The sound of footsteps walking away echoed in her ears. She groaned and sat back on the bed. Her mind began to analyze her dream. "That was my party." She whispered. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying desperately to remember what happened next. Tears formed in her closed eyes as she hit herself in the head. "Why can't I remember?!" She asked the empty room.

Standing, she dried her eyes and popped her spine. Marceline found another dress on the vanity near the door. This one was white and it felt better to wear, but it was very similar to the one she had fallen asleep in. She pulled her clothing off and redressed. She pulled her hair down and looked in the mirror at her shoulder-length black locks. Her hair was shiny and fell almost perfectly into place.

She felt she was done dressing as she touched her neck where her mother's necklace once had been. She stopped the tears before they could flow anymore. "If I can't remember what happened, then I will forget everything I know." She muttered, turning to the door. She remembered her way to the dining hall easily. Bubblegum sat alone with a large feast displayed before her.

Marceline felt awkward as she waved, "Hi."

Bubblegum smiled sweetly, "Good morning."

Marceline chose not to sit at the far end as she had the previous night, but took a seat next to her hostess. "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly last night. I was upset."

"I understand. It's hard dealing with change." Bubblegum announced, taking a small bite from her plate.

There was a small silence before Bubblegum resolved the battle within herself and asked, "You lost your mother in the war... Do you have anywhere to go?"

Hearing that fact caused Marceline's eyes to fill as she glared at her clenched fists in her lap. "I- I don't know." Her voice cracked and she turned her head away from Bubblegum, lifting a hand to her mouth. "I'm s-sorry."

Bubblegum gasped and moved to put a hand on the half-demon's knee. "Don't be sorry... It's all alright. I know what its like to be alone."

A scoff shook the blue skinned girl, "Of course you do, what with all of your multitudes of servants and all. You have them. Everyone I knew most likely died a hundred or so years ago. I literally have nothing."

Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, wondering why it simply felt so natural when the only person she had ever hugged before were her parents and peppermint Butler. "I may have servants... But I've felt alone since my parents died." She whispered.

Marceline clung to her, happy to have someone there to comfort her. She felt so vulnerable here. "Really?" She asked, sniffling.

The pink teen nodded, "But I know they loved me. Nothing could change that. I just wish I had someone to talk to sometimes... It's so lonely."

Marceline drew back to see the gummy girl, "You aren't alone anymore, Bonnibel. You saved me from the black and... I'm in your debt." Marceline rolled the sentence around in her head. She'd never truthfully owned up to owing someone something. It was a different feeling. "You have me."

The princess gave a slight smile, shyly returning solely to her seat, "The only friend I've ever had is Lady Rainicorn... Do you think we could be... friends, Marceline?" Marceline nodded, patting her leg. "Since you don't have a place to go to, you can stay here with me. We can share lessons as well so you won't have to go to school."

A smile graced Marceline's face, tears forgotten. "You're very sweet, but I haven't needed lessons in a hundred years."

Bubblegum blushed from embarrassment and smiled. Of course she didn't need lessons! She took a bite of something from her plate. "How come you look so young?"

Marceline tapped her chin in thought, "I'm unsure of why I didn't age while I was in the black, but my people age very slowly. I only got half demon DNA, but my aging is still very limited. About 30 years for me chronologically makes up one biological year. If it is not rude to ask, what is your age?"

"Biologically I'm 16. Mentally I-" She paused, "I mean, I'm mature for my age." She slid a piece of melted candy between her lips with her spoon. "Mmm. This is so good."

Brow raised, Marceline inspected it from a distance. "What is it?"

She dipped her spook into the pink liquid. "Its Peppermint soup. Usually we dip our sweet breads and cake sin it, but I like it like this."

"Is it sweet?" Marceline asked, sniffing the air lightly.

"Yes. Here, why don't you try it?" Bubblegum placed a hand beneath the spoon, offering it to her.

The older girl gave it a quizzical look as Bubblegum giggled. "c'mon. Try it."

She took the spoon between her lips and swallowed the liquid. Steam soothed her throat as it went down. She licked her lips as the spoon was withdrawn. A slight gasp made her look up. "What?!" She asked, alarmed at Bubblegum's wide eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

Bubblegum leaned forward, "What's wrong with your tongue?"

"What? Is it black or something?!" Marceline stuck her tongue out, trying desperately to see what was wrong.

"It's all thin and its split!"

Marceline relaxed visibly and chuckled, "It's supposed to be like that, Bonnibel. It's reptilian."

"Mines not like that!"

"You also aren't a demon." Marceline reminded her.

Bubblegum calmed down. "Can I see it again?" She asked timidly.

"As long as you don't freak out again."

In agreement, she nodded and Marceline stuck out her tongue childishly. Bubblegum, interested beyond belief, scoot closer. "I wonder what it feels like." She wondered aloud.

Marceline smiled and leaned forward a little to brush it lightly against Bubblegum's cheek.

Withdrawing, Marceline caught sight of the dark pink that tinted Bubblegum's already pink cheeks. "T-thank you."

She sat back and took Bubblegum's spoon, stealing more of the candy soup. "No problem. If you want to know anything else, just ask."

Bubblegum nodded and took her fork in hand to eat something else. "What's it like being five hundred years old?"

A shrug shook Marceline's shoulder, "Now we know that I'm closer to a thousand, but I still feel about... 18." There was a brief silence between the two as they took the chance to eat. Marceline grabbed a drink that had been set on the table for her. It was then that Marceline noticed none of the guards or servants were around them save for the waiter who came in and out of the kitchen every few minutes.

"Bonnibel?"

"Yes, Marceline?"

"I wanted to... Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I'll be out of your castle as soon as I can find a place for myself." She announced.

A warm smile dawned on the candy teen's lips, "Take as long as you need. It's not easy being on your own."

Marceline returned the smile fully, I'm not alone... I've got you now."

Weeks passed and Marceline began to feel more and more comfortable around Bubblegum. She accompanied the young princess to several lessons weekly -mostly to just observe. One of the lessons happened to be about sewing. Marceline absorbed her fill of knowledge and learned how to sew. She hated the long gowns the castle maids gave her, so she took it upon herself to go out and *cough cough* borrow some fabrics to make her own clothing.

The other lessons she sat in on were History and Music. The tutor was so unforgiving of Marceline to come "assess" him. He began to draw on a large chalk board. Marceline recognized the scale easily. When he began to sing, the teenager could not help the laughter that erupted from her.

The tutor, a short round man with a bushy mustache, snorted. "I suppose you can do better, _Marceline_?"

Bubblegum silently fumed at the lack of respect the tutor showed her friend, but Marceline was unphased. "Step off, sugar. What should I sing...? Hmmm... Ah! I know." She stood in front of the board and cleared her throat. She quickly ran through the scale and began to sing.

"_Oh baby, my baby baby baby, yeah~_"

She skipped the first verse and went on to the chorus.

"_I lost my mind_

_from the moment I saw the light_

_when we're here the world fades away and gets in slow motion_

_(I can tell you so that this love is all I want)_

_I won't slip away_

_My battle scars are lost when I see on-ly you_

_What is love if there is nothing here?_

_(I can tell you so that this love is all I want_._)_"

She closed and smiled happily. She hadn't sung like that in a long time and she was happy that Bubblegum could've heard it. In the black her voice had been dry and cracked. She was uncertain of the difference, but was just happy her talent returned to her.

Bubblegum felt her face heat as she registered the lyrics to the song. She couldn't help but hope Marceline had been singing for her, not just as a random song she liked.

The tutor glared daggers at Marceline. "Hardly sufficient! You were flat the last to lines and your opening statements changed tempo from the rest of your excerpt! What kind of music does that?"

"Its old, yes, but much better for self expression than any of that song-bird stuff you're trying to teach h- Wait a second! Bonni, do you even sing?" She asked, shocking Bubblegum out of her slight daze.

"I-uh... I'm hoping to learn an instrument."

"With vocal lessons?"

"You have to start somewhere. Where did you learn how to sing?" She asked.

"Well, I-"

The tutor cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. Marceline growled and gave the tutor a sickly sweet smile. She felt her eyes widen and she took on a new face. It greatly resembled the head of a wolf with an elongated snout, however it dawned scares instead of fur. "Did you need something?" She asked, drool escaping her canines.

Dropping is notepad; he left without another word - other than a terrified squeal. Marceline laughed, features returning to normal. She was clutching her sides. "D-Dif o see his f-face, Bonni?"

Looking at the half demon, Bubblegum chuckled, "I never like him."

Marceline strode behind Bubblegum and stroked her gummy hair, "C'mon. You don't need vocal lessons to learn to play an instrument." With that, they left.

Later that day, Peppermint Butler confronted them. They feigned innocence before he explained to them that a new tutor would be in for next week's lessons. She accepted and thanked him before she and Marceline went to Marceline's chambers.

* * *

Sooooo? If anyone doesn't know the song Marcy sang, the original is owned by SM entertainment and Exoplanet. Song: What is love? You should really go check it out. I made these lyrics, so I do own that. This is the Chorus of the song and the english in the Korean and Mandarin versions line up. Yes, the song is nor originally in English. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. The next chapter will give insight into Marcy's past. So... if you want to know, tune in for that next week. Don't forget to review!

-Shippo


End file.
